


Illusionist

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M, I made this a long time ago so im posting idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Murder House finds its new family. Within said family things are not what they appear to be when old wounds are salted and revenge begs for action.





	Illusionist

Lilith stared out the car window watching places come and go and felt the car jerk every now and then bumping her face which was pressed against the glass. She could hear her 'dad' and brother talk at each other about how the new house would be a amazing fresh start. Her mother was on a plane flying here. She was away in New York on business doing her big "I'm a big fancy writer conference." My mom was always away abandoning my father whenever she couldn't handle his constant drinking. It was pretty ironic considering she was a big drinker. 

This big move was to some how make us forget that mom fucked other men a lot. I'm pretty sure everyone knew that I was a affair child. I mean my dad was away on one of his "I work for a important company so I have to be away most of the time." He wasn't doing what he told everyone he was doing. He was hiding something but it's not like anyone in this family cares. Between alcoholic mom and a completely drugged out brother no one would ever notice the shifty things going on. Besides me, a bastard child, whose father remains anonymous. Finding my father was something I needed to do. I needed to know why I could do the things I could do. I mean I had it under control thanks to a school in New Orleans where we lived most of my life. But that didn't stop me from wanting to find the man who cursed me with my existence. I was brought out of my intense monologue by my dog barking in his kennel. 

"Looks like Jessie knows we're here" my false father, Jeffrey, said with his best fake smile.

"This place looks like death." My brother, Jackson said. 

"I think it looks cool and old fashioned." I said pretending to be the daughter they wanted me to be. 

"Yeah and that means decrepit. We could've got a way nicer house with the money that dad and mom makes!" Jackson said. 

"We wanted something that we could put down roots in." Jeff said. 

"You mean our old house?" Jackson said, playing the role of a angst teen. 

"Jack look at our new house! It looks bomb. I bet it has a bunch of secrets right? That's cool. Our old house didn't have that!" I said trying to get my brother to cool down. 

Jeff parked the car in the driveway and opened his car door. He placed his hand on the car doorway.   
"This place is going to be great! My lovely daughter and my brilliant boy!"

I stared at the car door my anger and suppressed emotions bubbling. The car door slammed on his hand and he yelped in pain. He shouldn't say those things. I know how he thinks of me. He knows I'm not his daughter. He liked to get drunk and tell me that he knows. 

"Oh dad are you okay?" I asked pretending to be concerned. 

"I'm fine let's just get inside alright." He said in his gruff voice.

Violet held her hand on the window. She turned to her mother and announced that they had company.


End file.
